To fix you
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: "Powinnam odwrócić się od ciebie lata temu!", krzyczy Caroline do Klausa w 04x18. Co, jeśli ta dwójka zna się od lat? Caroline jako dziecko jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie. Klaus, znajomy jej matki, ofiaruje terapię. 12 lat później jako wampirzyca dziewczyna wyłącza swoje emocje. Powtarza się sytuacja sprzed lat. Czy pozwoli Klausowi pomóc...a sobie na uczucia do niego?
1. Prolog

-Powinnam odwrócić się od ciebie lata temu!- krzyczy Caroline, wykrzywiając swoje delikatne oblicze w grymasie wściekłości.

Zamieracie, a ciężkie słowa wciąż dźwięczą wam w uszach. Czujecie się, jakby właśnie wybuchła bomba. Widzisz, jak bezgłośnie porusza ustami i szeroko otwiera oczy. Wiesz, że żałuje tych słów i zrobiłaby wszystko, by je cofnąć, jednak nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić. Z jednej strony jesteś zbyt zszokowany, a z drugiej ten temat został pogrzebany z jej inicjatywy. Jakaś część ciebie z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała chwili,w końcu złamie się i coś powie. Pamiętałeś o tym cały czas, każdego dnia.

Nie umiałbyś zapomnieć.

XXX

_12 lat wcześniej_

_Letnie słońce przyjemnie grzeje i mieni się w tafli sadzawki. Soczyście zielona trawa ugina się pod wpływem lekkich podmuchów wiatru, przynoszących ulgę po bezlitośnie gorącym popołudniu. Niebo jest przejrzyście niebieskie; takie, jak jej oczy._

_Radosną scenerię psuje ciemna ściana lasu, widoczna w tle za domem. _

_Bierzesz łyk lemoniady. Robisz to głównie z grzeczności. Może i nie umywa się do krwi, jednak jest słodka i orzeźwiająca._

_Naprzeciw ciebie przy ogrodowym stole siedzi trzydziestodwuletnia Liz Forbes. Ma długie, spięte w koński kucyk włosy, gładką, opaloną cerę i bystre, piwne oczy. Jest ubrana w zwykłe jeansy i cienką, letnią tunikę na ramiączka, jednak na oparciu krzesła widzisz granatową kurtkę z odznaką szeryfa, która od ostatnich miesięcy wydaje się być jej drugą skórą._

_Pomiędzy palcami trzyma cienkiego papierosa. Gdy wypuszcza dym, twój wyczulony węch wychwytuje nutkę miętowego zapachu, jaki mają mentolowe papierosy._

_-Odnotowano siedem śmiertelnych przypadków ataków zwierząt w hrabstwie. Dwa w odległościach 5 mil od Mystic Falls, jedno w północnej części lasu._

_Zaczęła palić od kiedy mąż ją porzucił. Jej głos od tamtej pory zrobił się oschły i szorstki. Jedyne, co wydawało się utrzymywać w ryzach to praca._

_I córka._

_Obserwujesz ją od dłuższego czasu. Siedzi nas sadzawką i moczy stopy w wodzie. Ma na sobie zwiewną, białą sukienkę w czerwone groszki. Jej twarz zakrywają niesforne blond loki._

_-Klaus, czy ty mnie słuchasz?- pyta Liz, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce._

_-Tak, to niepokojące. Wyślę moich ludzi, by zbadali sprawę. Jesteś pewna, że to młode wampiry? Znika krew ze szpitali?_

_-Tylko młode są tak nieodpowiedzialne i zachłanne._

_Nie zauważasz dziewczynki, dopóki nie przechodzi obok stołu. Masz okazję spostrzec, że ma strasznie chude kolana, pozbawione choć odrobiny dziecięcego tłuszczu, jaki pozostał u jej rówieśniczek. Również przykuwa uwagę jej blada cera. Masz ochotę zbesztać Liz, ale nie jesteście w na tyle bliskich stosunkach, byś mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Macie po prostu układ- ona daje ci informacje o wampirach kręcących się w pobliżu, a ty sprawdzasz czy mają jakieś powiązania z Mikaelem i, naturalnie, zabijasz je, by w Mystic Falls panował spokój._

_Tak, łączy was specyficzna przyjaźń, jednak wiesz, że rozzłościłyby ją uwagi o wychowywaniu córki. Nienawidzi ich i z determinacją ignoruje wszystkich uważających, że nie poradzi sobie jako samotna matka._

_-Caroline!- woła miękko Liz, posyłając małej uśmiech. _

_Ta całkowicie ją ignoruje i idzie dalej, czym mocno cię zaskakuje. Widzisz, jak Liz wypuszcza powietrze, przymykając powieki ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy._

_-Zachowuje się tak, od kiedy Bill odszedł.-mówi, wyciągając następnego papierosa.- Nie odzywa się, unika jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Lekarz powiedział, że mogą to być objawy autyzmu. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak do niej dotrzeć._

_-Odejście ojca może tak oddziałać na siedmiolatkę?- pytasz, marszcząc brwi._

_-Caroline jest inna niż dziewczynki w jej wieku.- Liz uśmiecha się lekko.- Jest bardzo inteligentna. I, niestety, bardzo wrażliwa._

_Nie wiesz, co tobą kieruje, gdy wstajesz i podchodzisz do dziewczynki. Wreszcie jesteś w stanie zobaczyć jej twarz- drobną, w kształcie serca, z małym, lekko zadartym noskiem i zaciśniętymi, malinowymi wargami. Uśmiechasz się, gdy widzisz nieliczne piegi na jej zaróżowionych policzkach. Kucasz, by się z nią zrównać i spoglądasz w jej przejrzysto niebieskie oczy, wpatrujące się w ciebie beznamiętnie. _

_-Witaj, Caroline. Jestem Klaus. _

_Dziewczynka nie reaguje. Jedyne, co robi, to mocniej zaciska wargi._

_Do głowy wpada ci pewien pomysł. Świadomie wysuwasz kły i czujesz, jak żyłki wokół twoich oczu puchną. _

_Dziewczynka ze świstem wciąga powietrze, wzdryga się i powstrzymuje, by nie cofnąć o krok. Jej oczy robią się duże i z zadowoleniem stwierdzasz, że można dostrzec w nich cień zaskoczenia oraz lekkiego zaciekawienia._

_-Liz, mam pewien pomysł. _


	2. Memories

**Dla Vegi, która rozczula się nad moimi wypocinami i jęczy, że są za krótkie. 3**

**Przepraszam za to, że długo nie pisałam, jednak testy gimnazjalne etc.**

**Nie satysfakcjonuje mnie całość, sami oceńcie.**

_Wchodzisz do lasu, trzymając za rękę małą Caroline. Czujesz fakturę skóry jej dłoni- jest delikatna i miękka, w dotyku przypomina aksamit. Dziewczynka patrzy się przed siebie z lekkim niepokojem; widzisz to w sposobie, w jakim rozgląda się po okolicy, szybko rusza głową, a jej oczy są rozszerzone. _

_-Podoba ci się?-pytasz wesołym tonem. _

_Dziewczynka zaciska mocniej wargi. Pomimo tego, że ma zaledwie siedem lat, jesteś w stanie dostrzec w niej cechy prawdziwej kobiety- jest obrażalska i wyniosła. Uważasz, że to urocze._

_Zatrzymujesz się na polance. Stajesz przed dziewczynką, błyskawicznie pochylasz się i wysuwasz kły. Tym razem zaskoczona cofa się o krok, a z jej ust wydobywa się cichy jęk._

_Zaczynasz się śmiać. Sądzisz, że wygląda słodko, gdy ma tak zaróżowione policzki._

_-Co cię tak bawi?- pyta naburmuszona._

_-Twoje zachowanie.- odpowiadasz, posyłając jej uśmiech._

_Caroline jest jednak niewzruszona._

_-Co zabawnego jest w moim zachowaniu?_

_W odpowiedzi kręcisz tylko głową. Wstajesz, ponownie bierzesz ją za rękę i idziesz przed siebie._

_-Gdzie idziemy?-pyta pozornie spokojna.- Powinniśmy wracać, robi się późno._

_-O to chodzi, mała._

_Wygląda komicznie, topiąc się w twojej kurtce, jednak wraz ze zmrokiem nadeszło ochłodzenie. Zaczynasz odczuwać- a może raczej twoja drapieżna część- jej niepewność i zdenerwowanie. _

_-Po co tu przyszliśmy?_

_-W mroku można dostrzec o wiele więcej, Caroline. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu ludzie tak się go boją._

_Zapada chwila milczenia. Słuchasz odgłosu cienkich liści szeleszczących na wietrze. Uśmiechasz się błogo, wspominając ten sam las tysiąc lat temu._

_-Powiedz mi, czemu tak bardzo uparłaś się, by sprawiać swojej mamie przykrość i do nikogo się nie odzywać?_

_-Czemu mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś?_

_-Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie, Caroline.- wzdychasz._

_Widzisz jej zaciętą twarz i już wiesz, że nie będzie łatwo._

_-Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ zamierzałem zmusić cię do rozmowy i mi się udało. Sprowokowałem cię, wywołując w tobie emocje._

_Dziewczynka mruga i bezgłośnie porusza ustami. Niemal widzisz, jak pracują trybiki w jej głowie. Czuje się oszukana._

_Zaciska wargi i spogląda się w bok. Jej wzrok robi się pusty. Zastanawiasz się, ile zajęło jej opanowanie tej sztuczki, jak może tak łatwo się opanować._

_Kątem oka zauważasz coś białego. Ułamek sekundy potem trzymasz w dłoni królika, a twoje wystawione kły znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko jego szyi._

_-Chcę wywołać w tobie emocje, Caroline, zmusić cię do okazania ich. Patrz, ten królik za moment umrze. Chcesz z tym coś zrobić?_

_Jej szeroko otwarte oczy śledzą z przerażeniem każdy twój ruch. Kiedy pochylasz się i lekko przekłuwasz skórę zwierzęcia, z jej ułożonych w "o" ust wydobywa się krzyk._

_-Nie rób tego, proszę! _

_Królik ucieka przestraszony. Caroline oddycha szybko i głośno, a na jej policzkach widzisz błyszczące ślady łez._

_-Nie zrobiłbym mu krzywdy, Caroline. Chciałem ci tylko udowodnić, że nie możesz wiecznie kryć uczuć._

_Mała przeciera policzki rękawem twojej kurtki. Przez moment przypatruje się mokrym śladom z dziwną fascynacją._

_-Widziałam, jak moja mama płakała po odejściu taty. Była bardzo smutna._

_-A ty?_

_-Ja myślałam._

_Dziewczynka rozgląda się uważnie wokół, co wygląda śmieszne, ponieważ jesteście w środku lasu nocą, otoczeni niemal całkowitą ciemnością. Później podchodzi do ciebie, głęboko spogląda ci w oczy i szepcze, jakby wyjawiała największy sekret na świecie._

_-Nigdy nikogo nie kochaj, panie Klausie. To sprawia tylko ból._

_Przytakujesz, bo nie ma sensu tłumaczyć siedmiolatce, że masz tysiąc lat i wiesz o życiu nieporównywalnie więcej niż ona._

_Gdy odprowadzasz ją na werandę domu widzisz, jak przytula Liz. Uśmiechasz się._

_XXX_

_-Zwolnij, zwolnij, proszę!-krzyczy Caroline, gdy pędzisz z zawrotną prędkością przez las, trzymając ją na barana. _

_Spoglądasz się przez ramię i widzisz jej rozwiane włosy, zaróżowiałe policzki i zmrużone oczy. _

_Zatrzymujesz się na polance i stawiasz małą na ziemię. Jej kolana lekko drżą._

_-Czemu wciąż zabierasz mnie do lasu?-pyta, lekko wydymając usta._

_Bierzesz ją za rękę i powoli idziesz między drzewami._

_-Z tego, co mówiła twoja mama, byłaś bardzo zamknięta w sobie jeszcze przed odejściem taty. Poprosiła, bym tym też się zajął._

_-Moja mama za dużo myśli.- mruknęła.-W jaki sposób zamierzasz to zrobić?_

_-Wiesz, Caroline, miałem nieraz do czynienia z ludźmi, których emocje były całkowicie wyłączone. Po wywołaniu jednej z nich, najlepiej było zrobić to samo ze wszystkimi innymi. Przywołać skrajności. W twoim przypadku chciałbym, żebyś je otwarcie okazała. Myślę, że to pomogłoby w związku z twoją nieśmiałością._

_-Są ludzie, którzy po prostu wyłączają emocje?- pyta.- Jak to się robi?_

_Jej oczy są szeroko otwarte, patrzą się na ciebie z ciekawością i fascynacją._

_-Tak, istnieją tacy. To ludzie tacy, jak ja. Ty, na szczęście, nie możesz ot tak wyłączyć uczuć._

_Wydawała się zawiedziona._

_Stajesz za nią i pochylasz się, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. _

_-Naprawdę chciałabyś nic nie czuć, widząc to wszystko?- pytasz wskazując na słońce odbijające się w falujących na wietrze liściach, złociste promienie słońca i przejrzysto-niebieskie niebo nad Mystic Falls.- Wyobrażasz sobie życie bez zachwytu nad pięknem?_

_Caroline nie odpowiada, ale na jej twarzy błąka się lekki uśmiech. _

_XXX_

_Pewnego dnia nakryła cię, gdy piłeś krew. Jest późno, powinna już spać._

_Zastaje cię pijącego ją ze szpitalnego woreczka. Ciemna ciecz płynie ci po brodzie, twoje oczy są pociemniałe, żyłki na twarzy nabrzmiałe, a kły wysunięte. _

_Odruchowo cofa się o krok. Zastygasz. Nie masz pojęcia co robić._

_Zaciska piąstki na swojej koszuli nocnej z motylkami. Oddycha głęboko, po czym podchodzi do ciebie._

_Wrzucasz woreczek do kosza. Przecierasz niedbale brodę rękawem koszuli czując, jak kły się chowają._

_-Nie boisz się?-pytasz cicho._

_Małą posyła ci delikatny uśmieszek, wyglądający jak litera "c"._

_-Ciebie bym się nigdy nie bała, Klaus._

_XXX_

_Dorasta, a ty obserwujesz każdy jej krok. Odprowadzasz ją do szkoły pierwszego dnia, patrzysz, jak nieśmiało się uśmiecha i poprawia żółtą sukienkę._

_Przyjeżdżasz kilka razy w roku, a ona za każdym razem czeka na ciebie przy drodze do domu. Rzuca ci się na szyję i piszczy, gdy bierzesz ją na ręce. _

_Liz uśmiecha się jak dawniej i śmieje z waszej dwójki. Przyjeżdżasz na jej urodziny i dajesz wielkie torby prezentów z miejsc, z których obecnie wracasz. W zimę atakuje cię śnieżkami, a ty się poddajesz, bo lubisz jej perlisty śmiech zwycięstwa. W lato oboje bujacie się na tarasowej huśtawce. Jesienią zbieracie kasztany._

_Czujesz się, jakby to była twoja własna córka._

_Z czasem to się zmienia. Pewnego dnia przyjeżdżasz po długiej przerwie i widzisz jedenastolatkę, której spod koszulki wystają ramiączka stanika, a rzęsy ma umalowane tuszem. Wciąż cieszy się tak samo, ale czujesz ukłucie w sercu, gdy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że czas leci. Że Caroline dorasta._

_Tego wieczoru nie możesz zasnąć. Godzinami zastanawiasz się nad jej przyszłością, nad tym, że pójdzie do liceum i zacznie zauważać chłopców pod "tym względem", że pójdzie na studia, że na jej twarzy pojawią się pierwsze zmarszczki, że założy rodzinę i umrze._

_Ta myśl doprowadza cię do szału._

_Pewien pomysł kiełkuje ci w głowie, ale starasz się go zignorować. Męczy cię i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć._

_Gwałtownie wstajesz i podchodzisz do okna. Otwierasz je, czując na skórze ukłucia chłodu nocy._

_Nie, nigdy nie pozwolisz, by Caroline stała się wampirem. Ma w sobie tyle życia, jest pełna światła. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, by mogła istnieć bez tego._

_Kilka dni później są jej urodziny. Siedzisz na tyłach domu, obracając w dłoni paczkę z prezentem, gdy słyszysz chrząknięcie za plecami. Odwracasz się i widzisz Billa Forbesa._

_-Myślę, że powinieneś już odejść.-mówi._

_Przez moment przyglądasz się jego obojętnej twarzy. Sekundę potem stoisz przed nim z wysuniętymi kłami._

_-Na jakiej podstawie mężczyzna, który zostawił rodzinę mówi mi, kiedy pora odejść?_

_Były mąż Liz wydaje się niewzruszony._

_-Widzę, jak na nią patrzysz. On jest jeszcze dzieckiem Niklaus. To chore, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz._

_Starasz się zachować kamienną twarz, ale w głowie echem odbijają ci się jego słowa. Zapada głucha cisza. Przerywasz ją, przełykając głośno ślinę._

_-Pójdę się pożegnać._

_Wchodzisz do jej pokoju i ogarniasz wzrokiem cały bałagan, chcąc zapamiętać ten widok na zawsze. Widzisz rozrzucone na toaletce bransoletki i kolczyki, kilka bluzek leżących na ziemi i opakowanie czipsów Lay's pod łóżkiem. Po dłuższej chwili kładziesz na łóżku pudełko z pierścionkiem, którego kilka lat później użyła Bonnie do zaklęcia, które pozwalało Caroline chodzić w ciągu dnia bez obawy spalenia się._

_Spotykasz ją na dole. Ma na sobie śliczną białą sukienkę i zakręcone na lokówce włosy, spięte błękitną wstążką. Coś ściska ci gardło, gdy spod rąbka sukienki dostrzegasz jej chude, kościste kolana. Ona wciąż jest dzieckiem._

_Uśmiecha się szeroko na twój widok._

_-Hej, mała. Musimy porozmawiać._

_5 minut później wychodzisz, by nigdy nie wrócić, a ona już nie pamięta twojego imienia._

_Gdy wyjeżdżasz z Mystic Falls uderzasz pięścią w kierownicę, ledwo powstrzymując gniewny wrzask._

_XXX_

_7 lat później dowiadujesz się o sobowtórze. Gdy widzisz ją pierwszy raz w towarzystwie tego wymoczka Lockwooda, coś cię ściska._

_Wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę o alabastrowej cerze i złotych lokach. Wydaje się być całkowicie inna, pozbawiona swojego swobodnego zachowania, jednak jej oczy się nie zmieniły- wciąż są przejrzyste i mają kolor porannego nieba._

_Te oczy po raz pierwszy patrzą się na ciebie z przerażeniem._

_Desperacko szukasz w niej tego blasku, tego, co było dla ciebie definicją życia._

_Osoba, która nim lśniła i tętniła, jest martwa. _

_Twoja mała podopieczna jest wampirem._

_Temat przeszłości poruszyła tylko raz. Leżała wtedy na sofie w salonie Gilbertów, a jad krążył po jej ciele, powoli ją zabijając. Ty ją zabijałeś._

_-Wiesz, Klaus...Kiedy umarłam, wróciło do mnie mnóstwo wspomnień. Takich, które zostały wymazane. W tym ty...Myślałam, że jesteś halucynacją, że jesteś nierealny...Ale kiedy pojawiłeś się w Mystic Falls, wszystko stało się prawdziwe. _

_-Co w związku z tym?-pytasz, zaciskając szczęki._

_-Nic.- uśmiecha się lekko.- Tylko nie wiem, czemu osoba, która tak o mnie walczyła, odpuszcza właśnie teraz. Teraz, gdy naprawdę potrzebuję jej pomocy._

_To był ten moment, gdy pierwszy raz po dwunastu latach od poznania jej twój umysł zrozumiał najprostszą rzecz na świecie._

_Kochasz Caroline Forbes._


End file.
